


Naturally Suave

by spacefucker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Admissions of Love, Darcy/Pepper very minor and barely mentioned but apparently they make amazing crumb cake, M/M, Stony - Freeform, all these fluffy prompts are figuratively killing me, except not in the way you think, fake married, implied invitation to a threesome and/or foursome, natasha being a good bro, rare pairing! Darcy/Pepper, the one where steve stews in his own broodiness and tony is the open one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefucker/pseuds/spacefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony have been put together for the next mission. Problem is, their cover is being a married couple. And Steve is not a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally Suave

Steve was displeased. 

Tony and Clint were slotted to pose as a married couple on this mission. It made sense, Natasha was needed for silent infiltration and Sam was their bird’s eye view. And if he were to be honest with himself, he wasn’t the best actor in the world. Even though he firmly believed he could have done this. 

It had taken him a while, sure, to admit that he was in love with Tony. But after he’d finally accepted it, he’d felt a sense of relief. It felt right to love Tony. Romantically.

So, yes, he knew he could’ve convinced anyone that they were married. Tony was a good actor and Steve already loved him, so he’s sure it would have been flawless.

Of course, he couldn’t bring any of this up. For any other situation he’d be useless as an actor and because the team knew that, he’d been bumped to backup detail. 

“If you were anymore jealous I’d be worried we had another Hulk on our hands, you’d be so green.”

He jumped just a little at the sudden manifestation of Natasha beside him. She wasn’t looking at him, but rather across the long conference table as Clint and Tony were briefed on their specifics.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t insult me, Steve. It’s rude.” Natasha’s mouth quirked up minutely at the corner, “I know you. You’re in love with him. Why do you think I stopped trying to set you up with Heather from the biology labs?”

Steve frowned a little and focused on watching Tony.

“Silent treatment doesn’t look good on you.” Natasha swiveled back and forth in her chair before kicking her feet up into Steve’s lap. “Spit it out. Something has you all ruffled. Hackles up like the golden retriever that you are.”

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled, “Clint’s getting awfully friendly with Tony.”

Natasha barked out a loud and sudden laugh, drawing the attention of Clint, Tony and Nick. Steve felt the back of his neck heat up at the attention as Tony looked from Natasha to him and raised an eyebrow. Natasha sent the group a smile and they turned back to their briefing.

“That’s not Clint flirting. Trust me on this. Clint’s flirting is terrible and basically just accidentally saying inappropriate things.”

“I don’t know if that makes me feel better or worse that he’s just naturally suave.”

Natasha quirked her eyebrow, “That’s the funniest thing I have ever heard,” She deadpanned. “I’m going to have to tell Clint that. ‘Naturally suave’. Your feelings are making you hallucinate.”

“I’m going to ignore you again.” Steve said, petulant.

Natasha sighed and removed her feet from his lap, “Look. This is very important that you do not repeat.” She leaned forward and whispered, “I’m only telling you this because I trust you. Clint and I are together. In the biblical and romantic sense. Monogamous and have been for three years now.” She smiled slightly, “Though we have talked about three to four ways so, I don’t know, keep that in mind.”

Steve’s mind had short-circuited. 

“What?” He said, dumbly.

Natasha leaned back in her chair and propped her feet back up in his lap, “You heard me.”

“What?” He repeated, still shocked.

Natasha only smiled just as the debriefing finished and Clint jogged to their end of the table. He gave a big, goofy smile to Steve, wrinkling the few bandages he had on his face.

“Hey, Cap. Sorry to interrupt your gossip time but can I steal Tasha from you?”

Steve smiled and tried to remember that he and Natasha were actually involved and he had no reason to be jealous, “Sure.”

Natasha stood, “I have a few reservations about being stolen. I’m not a thing, Clint. The word is person-napped.” 

Clint saluted Steve before leaving with Natasha. For the second time that day, Steve was shocked when a firm hand clapped him on the back. 

“Hey, you’re thinking awfully hard over here. Bit of a dangerous pastime.”

Tony’s hand slid around his shoulders a little slower than was just friendly and Steve tried not to read too much into it. Tony sat next to him in Natasha’s spot and crossed an ankle over his knee.

“You know I like to play it close to the chest..” Steve joked, trying desperately to keep his cool.

“I do. It’s one of the things I both love and hate about you.” 

Steve tried to swallow the lump in his throat and cleared his throat, “Is that so?”

“Yep.” Tony gave him a smile that was half fondness and half strained, “That’s why I specifically asked for Clint as my partner and you on backup duty.”

Steve’s eyes widened for a moment and his brow furrowed before he could school his expression. He looked down and fiddled with his pen.

“You don’t trust me.” It wasn’t a question and Steve felt his heart clench.

Tony sighed and leaned forward, resting his hand on Steve’s knee and giving it a squeeze. “I trust you more than anyone except maybe Pepper and Jarivis. Though, I don’t think Jarvis counts considering I engineered him to keep me alive.” Tony squeezed his knee again, a silent plead for Steve to look at him. Steve did, eyes shuttered. “This is high profile and really dangerous, Steve. I know you can take care of yourself but, and feel free to call me selfish, I wanted to make sure you played it safe for once.”

Tony’s hand hadn’t left his knee and was now rubbing small circles into his thigh. His voice had that tone it did when he was honest and vulnerable. A tone he’d once only heard when used with Pepper but had noticed being used more and more with himself.

“What about you, Tony? Everything you do is dangerous. Name one time you haven’t gotten seriously injured or almost died?”

“That’s the point, I guess. I’m being a hypocrite here but I’d like one mission without worrying just how far that healing factor goes.”

Steve took a chance and laid his hand over Tony’s before he could talk himself out of it. His hand was warm and worn but still managed to be soft. The effect was instantaneous. Tony smiled, so bright it was nearly blinding, and his eyes seemed to shine.

“I appreciate your concern. Next time let me make those decisions, though. I feel better when I’m closer to the action. So I can make sure everyone is doing ok.” 

“That’s fair. Like I said, I’m selfish.”

Steve shook his head, “I don’t think you’re selfish, Tony. It means a lot that you care about me.”

“You’re strange magnetism to danger and how much you care, like I said, are just some of the things I love about you, Rogers.” Tony stood, still clutching Steve’s hand, and pulled him to his feet. “It’s impossible to count every way but all-in-all what it amounts to is that I just plain love you.”

Steve gaped at Tony. His brain shorting out for the second time that day.

“Say something, buddy, I’m being emotionally vulnerable here. Though, I guess if you’re not, you know, feeling the same way, then Pepper owes me one of her and Darcy’s famous crumbles.So it’d be almost a-”

Tony was cut off, suddenly, when Steve pulled him close and kissed him. Steve’s mind had finally booted back up. Tony’s beard was just the on the right side of gruff as it scratched his own, clean-shaven face. His hand wound it’s way into Tony’s dark hair and he barely kept himself from pulling. 

Tony was more than enthusiastic. Biting lips and small clashes of teeth while they figured out their rhythm. Steve’s arms squeezed Tony closer when he let out a small moan before he released him so they could both get some air.

Resting his forehead on his, Steve smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. After reveling in the feeling of Tony in his arms and the puffs of warm air between them he opened his eyes and said with all the emotion he could muster, “I love you, too, Tony.”

Tony grinned and kissed his nose, “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an anon for this prompt.
> 
> Send me prompts @spacefucker on tumblr!


End file.
